Sanji's Alumit
by ihrtryoma
Summary: Alumit, Alu for short is a scary girl. She's pretty, a tomboy, and has cherry red hair. Sanji cant picture her as a girl, or is it because she's the first girl that he pictures as his equal? She's not above him and he cant help but fight with her. OCxSan
1. Chapter 1

Sanji leaped off the ship

"I'm gonna go get some supplies" he said

"meat!" Luffy yelled then followed Sanji,

"I'll carry the stuff" Luffy yelled

Sanji was disappointed that Robin or Nami wouldn't come.

They went around and got all the stuff that Luffy carried when suddenly Luffy stopped

"what is it?" Sanji asked, Luffy looked to the left and Sanji followed his gaze and his eyes widened.

A girl with wild cherry red hair was fighting at least 30 guys,

her martial arts style and speed made her seem like she flew.

While Sanji watched, for the first time in his life he found that a girl was not delicate,

her style was similar to Sanji's with mostly kicks and flips.

She was scary and fierce. She finally took the last guy down then stood still for a moment, she had short, boyish red hair with yellow eyes.

Her hair was messy but she was clearly female with her beautiful face and soft features and pale, flawless skin.

Her eyes were sharp like a hawk but harsh too, she wore black shorts and a black bikini top, her figure was skinny but slightly muscular.

She turned her head and made contact with both of them for a moment, Sanji shivered and the girl walked off.

Luffy stared

"Sanji" Luffy said

Sanji winced, he knew his Captain's tone of voice, this girl was their new Nakama, or she will be.

He nodded "lets set the food down then we'll try to find her again" Sanji said

"you were scared of her" it wasn't a question Luffy was asking but a fact.

Sanji nodded ashamed "you've never met a girl like her, I have" Luffy said then they went back to the ship.

Sanji put the stuff away and let Luffy explain what they saw

"she's gonna be our new Nakama" Luffy said they crew smiled

"well, lets go find her" Nami said.

"Oi, Ero-cook" Zoro said to Sanji

"Marimo?" Sanji said back annoyed

"so, you were scared of her?" Zoro asked

"Luffy told you?" Sanji asked angrily

"no, I could see it, in your eyes" he answered

"yes, she's…not like a girl at all, she scares me a little" Sanji said.

They set out, and 2 hours later they found her in the mountains of that island, Sanji and Luffy went together because she saw them first,

"you've been looking for me" the girl said in a husky, but slightly feminine voice.

Then she leapt down from the tree

"looking for a fight? Bring it" she said

"we're not looking for a fight" Luffy said

"what do you want then?" she asked

"well, for starters your name?" Luffy asked the girl contemplated this

"Alumit Braeden, call me Alu" she said

"okay, Alu, I've seen your fighting skills" Luffy said

"so, please join my crew" he said.

Her eyes widened "like a pirate crew?" she asked

"yes, I'm Monkey D Luffy, I'll be king of the pirates" he said

"Captain of the straw hat pirates?" she asked

"yup" Luffy said

"what about this guy?" she asked pointing to Sanji who bristled

"that's Sanji, our cook" Luffy introduced

"does he make a good steak?" Alu asked

"the best" Luffy said

"what do you guys do?" she asked

"go on adventures" Luffy said

the girl suddenly had a sparkle in her eyes, a shine that she lowered her head so they couldn't see "I'll join" she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Its been a week since Alu joined and she got comfortable with the crew except Sanji,

she was the only girl that Sanji didn't pamper or grovel to.

She noticed right away but didn't say anything, Sanji didn't know why she didn't seem delicate and he didn't feel the need to pamper like Nami or Robin.

Sanji and Alu had suddenly gotten into a fight.

"Yeah, well take your stupid cooking knives!" Alu shouted

"they're not stupid!" Sanji shouted back Alu glared and he glared back

"I still don't get what you're so hung up about! I'm a girl too! You need proof?" she screamed.

"I know that! And no, I don't need proof. I just…" Sanji stopped and suddenly his face went as red as Alu's hair.

He turned away

"never mind! I uh, I'm sorry" he said

then walked to the kitchen and busied himself in the kitchen.

The whole crew stared at the doors to the kitchen

"what was that about?" Nami muttered Alu sighed then went to her cabin and slammed the door.

Alu came out of her cabin and sat down for dinner it went back to normal

"here we are, steak" Sanji said setting down the plates

"MEAT!" Luffy yelled digging in

Alu glanced and Sanji caught the glance and his cheeks went red.

He looked away and pretended not to notice

"ah! Problem!" Franky yelled running in

"the pipes in Alu's cabin!" he said.

Alu frowned "oh no, my cabin?" she asked

"I can fix it in about a week" he said

"a week!" Alu asked in despair

"yeah…I know, well since Nami and Robin are already sharing a cabin, you'll share with Sanji" Franky said.

Sanji made a face "what? why me?" he argued

"because, we all know that even if you can't picture Alu as a woman, you won't dare to touch her" Zoro answered Alu and Sanji glared at each other

"hmph" they turned away.

Sanji and Alu stood in Sanji's room awkwardly,

"y-you can go in the bathroom to change" he muttered

"fine" Alu said then marched into the bathroom then a few seconds later she came out blushing furious.

She shuffled her feet "m-my clothes are wet and are soaked with dirty water, they're in the laundry" she said

Sanji blushed then went and threw her a black t-shirt and some sweat pants.

She went back into the bathroom and came out, Sanji had finished slipping his shirt on.

Sanji's face went red, the shirt was big in all the areas except for the chest area, in the chest the shirt was too small.

Sanji laughed

"shut up! Its so not cool to laugh at a girl's chest" she said

"s-sorry, its too funny though, even Nami…Robin, they're not as big" he said laughing uncontrollably

"aren't guys supposed to droll at big boobs? Not laugh?" she asked with a scowl

"and its only small because you're damn skinny" she said with that gruff voice of hers.

Sanji looked at her "I'm not that skinny, am I?" he asked

"yeah, well not as much as Luffy, though I don't know how…" she said

"easy, he's got super inhuman metabolism" Sanji said

Alu laughed

"it's a good thing he's got a good cook" she said

"thanks, so, what technique is your fighting?" he asked

"my own, I combined Kung fu, Kendo, Samurai technique, karate, ju jitsu, Kick boxing, and tai kwon do" she told him.

Sanji nodded "that's cool"

"yup…I'm gonna go to bed" she said turning off the lights and going to empty bed on the other side of the room

"night"


	3. Chapter 3

Sanji gulped as Alu stood over him with a murderous expression, the kind Nami would get if you stole her treasure.

Alu was in a bath towel, wrapped around her chest and just below her thiegh's,

despite the obvious curvature and erotic shape of her body Sanji didn't feel any nose bleed.

"I don't mind the fact that you saw my body naked what I'm mad about is that you didn't give a reaction" she said grinding her teeth

"what? am I just some guy, you happened to see naked?" she asked.

She huffed "well, whatever, you're not exactly the kind of guy I want to see me naked" she said.

Sanji breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that her temper had cooled down.

Alu threw the towel around her on top of Sanji's head and eye's

"don't remove it yet" she said.

"Now" she said Sanji removed it,

Alu was in green cargo shorts and a black tank top.

She dried her short, boyish hair with a towel then shook it,

"so lady like" Sanji muttered

"if I were lady like, would I be as skilled as I was today?" she asked him.

Sanji didn't answer her "besides, I even bound my chest for a little while" she told him looking at her chest with hate.

Sanji's eyes widened "doesn't that…" he trailed

"hurt? Yes, its very painful with a big chest" she answered.

Sanji frowned but didn't say anything

"well, you better get cooking or else Luffy'll raid the kitchen" Alu told him. Sanji nodded and walked out.

For the next week events went pretty normal and then Alu moved back into her cabin after Franky fixed it.

Then, they were approaching an island

"this island's famous for Pirates so we should have no problem getting supplies" Nami said

"that's great, maybe we can even find Alu some new clothes" Robin said

"m-me?" Alu asked surprised

"yes, silly, all you have are 3 outfits" Nami said

"but I don't have any money" Alu said

"since you started last week, I'll pay for you" Robin said

"oh no, I couldn't-"

Nami shook her head "yes, you need new clothes and so I'll help out too" she said.

Alu blushed and smiled "thanks" she said.

They got to the island and everyone went their usual separate ways,

Sanji came along to hold the bags, Nami's idea.

Nami grabbed Alu's hand and brought her into a store,

"how about this?" Nami asked, holding up a jean skirt.

Alu shook her head "I don't like skirts, they're a little drafty" she said Sanji snorted and Alu glared

"shut up, Sanji, if you wore one you wouldn't be laughing" she shouted,

Sanji's eyes widened and he blushed deeply.

Alu stared at him "oh…I see, so Sanji's cross dressed before" she said

"Forced to!" he snapped back.

Alu laughed "well, whatever, I don't need to hear the story" she said.

Sanji sighed, greatful she didn't ask,

"hm…I have an idea" Nami said pushing her toward the dressing room curtains.

"Ok, I'm gonna give you some clothes and you have to try them on and we'll judge on how good they look on you" Nami said

"uh ok…" Alu said uncertain.

Robin giggled and helped Nami pick out clothes, the first outfit was a sailor's uniform

"what do you think, Sanji?" Nami asked,

Sanji looked then his eyes widened "uh… l-like an overgrown middle schooler" he yelled to cover his hesitation,

Nami frowned then chose another, thousands of outfits later Alu came out of the dressing room.

She wore a simple white dress that dropped just above below and she wore a white hat with a red flower on it.

She wore white sandals, Sanji blushed and wanted to look away but couldn't, she actually looked cute in this outfit. Adorable would be the correct word but not that Sanji would admit that to her

"n-nice" he answered,

Alu smiled a little

"well, looks like Sanji falls for the simple look" Robin mused under her breath.

The girl's then had Sanji bring all of Alu's clothes that Nami and Robin had bought for her onto the ship.

"I have to get food supplies" Sanji said

"take Alu with you" Robin said.

"Hai!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes then groaned when he realized what he'd just said.

The entire time going down the town they didn't talk to each other, Alu then sat on a bench while Sanji was getting the supplies.

Three guy's approached her, all were pirates obviously and nasty looking ones.

"Hey, girly, you look thirsty, what do you say we buy you a drink?" the tall one asked she ignored them, they kept blabbering on and on.

Eventually they got mad

"hey bitch, we were talking to you!" the ugly one with the zits yelled, Alu lost her cool

"shut up! And go away you leeches!" she yelled.

Sanji was too busy to notice

"damn you, bitch!" the short and fugly one yelled,

then the zits guy grabbed her boob and ripped her shirt open.

That's when Sanji noticed, his eyes widened when he saw a long scar just above her bandages that served as her bra.

Alu didn't look embaressed at all just pissed,

"now…you die" she yelled with the furiousity she held the first day he saw her.

She kicked and punched until all 3 of the guys were on the ground, unconscious.

Her eyes held no light just the blank yellow fury and apathy at the same time.

Sanji walked over, when he did Alu's eyes had light again

"are you alright?" he asked frowning

"fine" she shrugged.

Sanji frowned "are you really alright, like that?" he asked gesturing to her top half.

She looked at Sanji

"you know how you can't see me as a woman?" she asked.

Sanji just looked at her

"I can't really see myself as a woman either, I know I am but no one's ever treated me like one, when my dad was alive he always told me that I had to pretend to be a boy.

I convinced myself first to convince others, I wasn't supposed to be born a girl,

if I were a boy maybe it would different" she mused, her eyes filled with tears that wouldn't fall.

Sanji felt his teeth clench, he hated seeing her with such sadness in her eyes,

Sanji lit a cigarette to calm himself down,

"or maybe it wouldn't, who knows, you know Sanji, I don't have a dream yet. I've tried to think of one but I can't, I'll find one though" she told him smiling.

Sanji took out the cigarette and stared for a moment.

He was wrong, she was a woman but most of all she was a person. A person who's had so much sadness in her life up to this point, she can't find a way to release it other than fighting, after all tears are letting go and she hasn't cried yet.

**Done, whew tense chapter! At the end there! ANYWAY THANK SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW'S I LOVE GETTING THEM AND WHAT YOUR THOUGHTS ARE SO KEEP IT UP!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sanji sat up a few days later, he felt hot.

He got out of his pajama's after taking a shower, instead of putting on the usual suit,

he put on tan cargo shorts and blue t-shirt.

He cooked breakfast in his bare feet,

"that's different" Robin said walking in and sitting down

"what is?" Sanji asked setting her drink down.

"Well you're usually wearing your suit and your hair's all neat but now you're casual and your hair is really messy" Robin pointed.

Sanji didn't answer, everyone else woke up shortly after

"hey, Sanji is your face red?" Luffy asked

"what?" Sanji asked zoned out.

Chopper frowned "it is red, are you feeling alright?" Chopper asked

"oh, yeah fine" Sanji said.

Nami and Zoro raised their eyebrows, "

okay…tell me if you feel bad" Chopper said and Luffy just stared frowning.

Sanji nodded and finished the food, after making it he felt strange,

after everyone ate and left he just couldn't eat, he wanted to but couldn't.

He walked to the training room where Zoro was standing and watching something.

"What are you doing, Marimo" he said then his eyes widened when he saw Alu wearing foot weights and arm weights on each limb.

She was on one of the tight ropes set up, her eyes were closed and she was dripping with sweat.

She held a relaxed face and jumped back, doing a flip then landing on her feet,

she was slightly bleeding on the bottom of her left foot.

Sanji stared and just watched, afraid that distracting her would make her fall.

Suddenly she opened her eyes and looked freaked out, she closed her eyes again and Sanji saw tears come out of her closed eyes.

She breathed hard for a moment then relaxed and jumped onto the floor.

She opened her eyes and hugged her shoulders, Sanji walked over to her

"are you alright?" he asked. She looked at him with tears and suddenly hugged him then her eyes widened and she let go.

"Sorry!" she yelled wiping the tears from her eyes

"I'm deathly afraid of heights, that's why I'm doing this, if I can teach myself to relax when I'm high in the air then I'll get rid of the fear, kind of like harsh therapy" she said cheerfully.

Sanji stared at her "ba…" Sanji started but couldn't say the rest

"ba?" Alu asked confused.

"Ba…ba…ba" Sanji stammered angrily "BAKA!" he screamed with his face redder than when he woke up.

"I was worried! All for nothing! I'm out of here" he yelled then stormed outside.

Zoro smirked a little but didn't say anything.

Later that day Sanji sat on his bed, thinking. His body felt hot all the time, he couldn't eat, even though he wanted to.

He was finding it hard to breath with his chest always tight.

He was starting to run a fever and his face was red.

"Sanji?" Alu's voice asked,

she was suddenly there before he knew it, had he dozed off?

His face got redder without his knowledge

"I'm getting Chopper" she said turning away,

Sanji instinctively grabbed her wrist.

Alu stared at him wide eyed, Sanji started to lose consciousness and his grip diminished

"Chopper! Sanji's got a fever!" she yelled out the door.

Sanji woke up the next few days with his heart beating so hard it hurt,

he sat up and gripped his chest

"hurts doesn't it?" a woman's voice said,

he turned and felt that he must be dreaming.

Boa Hancock was in the seat next to his bed,

he rubbed his eyes

"I'm real"

"but why?..." he trailed

"Luffy" she said smiling.

"He was concerned, Chopper couldn't figure it out because it's not a sickness in the books" she said.

Sanji stared and frowned, why weren't his eyes roaming her body? He wanted to of course, any straight guy would do that but he wasn't.

Why wasn't he getting that, she's a beautiful women vibe?

She smiled "Let me explain, your heart hurts, yes?"

Sanji nodded confused.

"Your body feels hot?" she asked

Sanji nodded again.

"I can see your face is red but you also can't eat?" she asked

Sanji nodded.

"This is a sickness that no medicine can cure, it's also not a scientific sickness either" she said.

He frowned "your…love sick" she said

Sanji's cheeks went super red and his heart beat really fast he clutched his chest and breathed slowly

"calm down" he muttered.

Hancock laughed "yes, I know this feeling very well too, your Captain,

Luffy…he's one of a kind" she said with her cheeks red.

Sanji's eyes widened and he understood

"but…no, I can't be love sick. I've been in love a lot but never this way" he said determined.

Hancock laughed

"Sanji, there is a difference between fake love that you, yourself convinced yourself…" she told him and a picture of Nami and Robin flashed in his mind.

"And love that you never chose, it just happened that way" she explained, a picture of Alu then flashed in his mind.

His eyes widened "no! I can't be in love! Not with her! S-she's not lady like, she's rude, boyish, stupid, and way too blunt!" he yelled shaking his head.

Hancock smiled and stood up "well I do think my job is done" she said walking away.

Sanji groaned and buried his face in a pillow "she's dumb, stupid, an amazon woman, pretty in a white dress, and…ugh! I'm not in love…I'm not…am I?"

**Done! Chapter a success! Tell me your thoughts! I love hearing what you think about all my chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sanji buried himself under the covers when he heard the door open,

"Sanji!" Alu's voice rang and then she yanked the covers off him a little.

Sanji ignored the fact that his face was red and glared at her,

"don't give me that look. Eat" she said putting the thick soup in his hands.

He stared at it "its good, I made it myself, I'm no cook but…just eat" she sighed.

Sanji spooned the soup into his mouth and contemplated the taste, it was pretty good and she added shredded bell peppers to it?

"Bell peppers?" he asked aloud

"yes, it's my special ingredient" Alu said with pride.

Sanji ate the rest of the soup quickly, he wandered why it was so good, it was average in taste and he's made the same soup much better than hers but still… Maybe he should think about adding the bell peppers to the soup next time.

"if you need anything just ask okay?" Alu said walking out Sanji's heart twinged,

"I'm not in love, I'm not" he tried to convince himself.

Sanji was out of bed within a day and he was constantly red in the face.

His heart would twinge and he forced himself to eat, Alu walked into the kitchen and picked an apple out of the fridge and bit into it.

Sanji glanced at her while she ate, she smirked at Sanji when she finished.

Sanji blinked, "why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, she smiled.

"Sanji, you're really cute when your face is red like that" she said touching his cheek Sanji's body tempurture went from 83 to 103 in about 3 seconds.

Sanji couldn't think of what to say so he stayed silent, his body was starting to not be able to take the heat.

"Eh? S-sanji?" Alu asked when he slumped to his knee's, his eyes widened then he turned to sink and yanked the extendable faucet and put it over his head.

He turned on cold water and let the near freezing water soak his head, he panted with his cheeks as red as before.

Alu stared at him in shock "do you want me to get Cho-"

"No!" he yelled distressed, he felt like he was about to cry.

Alu frowned at his distress "no…I don't want you to do anything…" he said, his voice cracking.

"Whats wrong? Is it because of what I said?" Alu asked.

"No! it's because of everything!" he yelled

"It's because you're too blunt about everything, too shy when it comes to clothes, never shy when it comes to your body" he panted.

"those are hardly faults" Alu told him confused.

He was silent "of course their not! You're boyish, you're stupid, annoying, determined, stubborn, un-ladylike!" he shouted then turned off the faucet and kept leaning over the sink.

Alu's blush began to build "like I said! If you wanna make a good insult you have to come up with something better!" she ordered.

"You're stupid"

"Not good enough!"

"Annoying"

"Getting warmer"

"Your boobs are too big"

"Now we're getting somewhere!"

"You act brave but you're a crybaby"

"Keep going!"

"The first time I saw you, you looked like the grim reaper"

"Now that's an insult!"

"I love you"

"Now we're-…what?..."

**Done! Anyone exited for next chapter? Well, if you are…then FREAKING TELL ME IN A REVIEW SO I CAN START IT! Thank you for all your support in loving or liking my story or even hating it, whatever. Anyway so REVIEW please?**


	6. Chapter 6

_**PREVIOUSLY**_

"_**I love you"**_

"_**now we're-…what?..."**_

Alu stared at Sanji with wide eyes, Sanji faultered and laughed, it was easier than he thought to fake it. "Just kidding! Ha ha you fell for it" he laughed.

It was hallow though, nothing about his situation was funny Alu stared

"You're lying" she said Sanji's heart skipped a beat.

He backed away from her and ended up hitting the table behind him, he was terrified of her answer "No…" he trailed desperately.

Alu stepped forward, "you are lying about telling the truth, you do love me don't you?" she asked.

Sanji just stared at her "no" he said shaking his head

"Sanji" Alu said Sanji attempted to run out of the kitchen but Alu wouldn't let him.

"Tell me the truth" Alu demanded

"I hate what you've done to me" he said.

Alu frowned

"I hate that you made my cheeks red, making me lose sleep is a terrible thing to do, making my body about 20 degrees more than it should be,

I hate that you made me lose my appetite, and my heart feels like it's constricted like a thousand rubber bands are over it."

Alu stared at Sanji, her cheeks now redder than Sanji's she took a breath then realized she had nothing to say.

Moreover she was speechless, her heart now went a million miles an hour, like a shot gun she reached for the door and ran out of the kitchen.

Zoro jumped out the way of the running Alu, Luffy looked at her disappearing figure that went into her cabin.

"Whats wrong with Alu?" Nami asked

"no idea" Luffy said

"she's in lo-o-ove!" Brooke shouted

"no she isn't, she's in disgust" Sanji said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it shakily.

"Why do you say that?" Franky asked Sanji stared at him

"eh? Sanji's in love with Alu?" Chopper shouted.

"YOU JUST FIGURED THAT OUT?"

"Ah…" Luffy muttered

"you too?"

Luffy chuckled, he knew all along but he wasn't going to let _them_ know that, it was the whole reason he wanted Alu as one of his Nakama

That, and she was a wicked good fighter.

Sanji laid on his bed staring at the ceiling, 3 days since Alu had run away from him.

He had secluded himself to only his room and kitchen

"Sanji, don't you think you should just get over it?" Zoro asked walking into the room.

Sanji ignored him "geez have you slept at all?" Zoro asked staring at Sanji's bloodshot eyes and there were dark circles under them.

"Shut up, Marimo" Sanji muttered

"As if, Dartbrow, now answer me Ero-cook" Zoro growled annoyed.

"Not a wink" Sanji answered bored,

"Knew it, now either start counting sheep or go talk to Alu"

"As if she'd actually talk to me" Sanji scoffed

"Have you tried?"

"Of course not!" Sanji snapped

"Then stop acting like a teenage girl and go face her" Zoro barked, kicking Sanji out of his own room. Sanji sighed heavily and decided not to kick the Marimo's ass…yet.

Alu sat on her bed and stared at her bedsheets, there were spirals on them.

Everything made her think back to Sanji, her bedsheets reminded her of Sanji's eyebrow and thus Sanji. Even her legs made her think of him, his style of fighting was all leg.

She kept running her fingers through her short cherry red hair, she wondered if growing it out would make her more feminine looking.

Most likely not. She couldn't figure out why she was the one Sanji fell in love with.

Sanji loved beautiful women didn't he? He loved Nami for her never shy or bashfull character and her body was ever so shapely, skinny and curvy.

Robin was beautiful and more silent in showing off her body, she never showed off on purpose but her perfect curves made her hard to avoid contact even to a woman.

Alu, however was not like them at all. She had curves, yes, but her build was slightly more masculine and toned. She was no caveman but her figure was not close at all to Nami and Robin's.

She had a big chest but the fact that she was a girl that looked for strength in fighting rather than figure, didn't make her a model body.

She was also short, very short. So, why on earth would Sanji love someone like her?

She was also boyish due to her past, Sanji liked women who were lady like. Alu couldn't figure anything out.

In her thoughts, they were interrupted when a knock could be heard at the door.

"Come in" she called nervously.

Sanji walked in looking anywhere but her then he forced himself to make eyecontact. Alu stared then decided to ask the big question

"why?"

"I ask myself that every day" he joked

"I'm serious"

"why, what?" he asked, his eyes holding her gaze.

"Why would _you_? Love someone like _me_?" she asked

"what do you mean by that?" Sanji asked staring.

"I mean that you like women with lots of curve and feminine girls" Alu yelled upset.

Sanji stared at her then his fists clenched "what gives you the right to tell me what kind of women I like?" he asked, his eyes burning with passion.

"Nothing, but you wouldn't be in love with someone like me, it must be one of your delusions" Alu told him.

Sanji stared hard at her, he found nothing but beauty in Alu.

The way her hair was a mess, how her yellow eyes held a sharp look, her lips quivering. Her legs were shapely and tan, the sad look she held was all beautiful.

Her hands were not the way a normal girl's were, they were cold and calloused.

They were proof of her hard life in all the lines on her hands, like a map telling each its own story. They were also beautiful, despite her hard life she held onto her beautiful face.

Her eyes were sharp and her eyelashes were long, her jaw line was slightly masculine but also feminine in a way of her own.

She wasn't drop dead gorgeous but it was simplicity of her that Sanji loved, a beautiful simple girl.

How did she not see that she was beautiful?

How could he make her see what he sees?

**AND DONE! I love you all! Please…honestly tell me what the heck you thought? If you liked it? Great I'd love to hear. If you hated it? I still want to hear what you hate! Pwease? Pweety pweety pwease revew mwy stowy?**


	7. Chapter 7

Sanji watched Alu walk around Sunny, she was wearing tight shorts and a red t-shirt. It was hard not to look at her, Alu hated wearing anything other than shorts because she liked her legs to be unconstricted when she fought.

She trained almost as much as Zoro did, they finally got to a town it wasn't very big but there were a lot of people.

Sanji hadn't talked to Alu in a long time since that time… Alu didn't try either. Alu's hair had also grown too, it was now to her shoulders now a little longer than Nami used to have it.

Sanji followed Alu silently while she roamed the town,

"do you have to follow me?" she asked

Sanji smiled, it was great to hear her voice again.

"Course" he answered she sighed

"wipe that grin off your face" she snapped he smiled more

"I cant" he told her.

"Ugh" she disgustedly muttered

"go bother Nami" she loudly ordered

"no" he answered

"Robin?" she asked deflating

"nope" he answered.

Go bother some other beautiful woman then" she said

"I am" he told her.

She blushed "liar"

"I'm not"

"…"

"…"

"you're annoying, go away"

"she speaks"

"bastard"

Sanji laughed, even though she insulted him a lot, she was still cute.

"Lets eat something" Alu said walking into a resteraunt, they both sat at the bar

"a burger" Alu told the person

"right away" he told her looking at her chest.

Sanji scowled "me too, add a knife to it" he told the man who walked away quickly going pale.

"What was that?" Alu asked Sanji

"he annoys me" Sanji muttered

"why?" she asked. Sanji thought a moment

"he was looking at your chest and I was jealous" he muttered

"why? You want to see too?" she asked.

Sanji chocked on his drink, he coughed

"no!...well yes but I was jealous cause it was _you_ he was looking at!" Sanji shouted.

Alu blushed "what is it you like about me?" she asked

"I…um… a lot of things, your beautiful, you've got a temper, you like to fight" he listed

"you like my temper?" she asked skeptically

"yeah, cause I actually fight with you, with other girls its just…well, I like fighting with you" he explained now blushing.

"isnt that a little Masochistic?" she asked

"maybe it is" he said smiling

"I like fighting with you too" she admitted going red.

The gears started turning in Sanji's mind, wasn't that technically a weird confession?

"excuse me, girly" a man's voice said, he was tall and sort of good looking

"I'd like to buy you a drink" he purred. Alu's expression was hard but before she could react Sanji got off his seat and kicked him, the man flew out of the restraunt.

Alu gasped and tried to stop Sanji but he was already making his way out, she ran to follow him. The man was already up again and held a gun, Sanji glowered at him.

He took out a cigarette and lit it,

"you're annoying, you didn't even let the girly reply" the man growled

"it was written on her face" Sanji replied.

Suddenly his buddies appeared out of nowhere and surrounded them and grabbed Alu. A sword was held to her neck, Alu cursed herself for being so careless.

"Move one inch and princess gets it" the man who had her growled Sanji glared

"funny thing about this 'Princess' is that she's more than that" he told the man.

"You should think twice about picking a fight with her" he offered

"if you walk away now she may allow you your life" he stalled what is he doing? Alu wondered. Suddenly Sanji kicked the sword out of the man's hands faster then she could blink.

Alu kicked straight up and knocked the man behind her out.

She went back to back with Sanji, this man's crew was large.

"Want to get in on a little game me and Zoro play?" Sanji asked

"sure, how?" she asked

"count how many guys you knock out, the one who knocks more out wins" explained Sanji.

Alu smirked "sounds fun, do you think it proper a lady like myself should play such a vulgar game?" she joked with a high accent.

Sanji smiled "you can handle, go!" he yelled, Alu kicked the man behind her while knocking out 10 men.

The numbers accumulated 99-100-102. When they were done, they walked away

"sorry I made a big deal out of nothing" Sanji apologized rubbing his neck Alu laughed.

Sanji blushed confused

"you…actually…were…jealous of that guy…, I've never seen you so angry, haha…you really do love me don't you?" she gasped in between laughs.

Sanji chuckled "so you finally get it?" he asked

"maybe not yet but I will eventually" she told him wiping away tears

"I found my dream Sanji" she said.

"What is it?" he asked

"to help everyone achieve their dreams" she told him

"that's a nice dream" he said.

"You think so?"

"uhuh"

"Sanji"

"yes?" "I love you"

"I figured as much"

"annoying"

"you've mentioned that"

"come here"

"are you going to hit me?"

"…I'll think about it"

"you're supposed to say no"

"I'd almost be lying"

"…"

"did you just kiss me?"

"yes"

"good, cause I want more"

"how many times have you kissed girls"

"twice"

"really?"

"yup"

"…."

"wow"

"you kiss a girl and all you can say is wow?"

"no…"

"hm…make me a steak when we get back?"

"as you wish, 'Princess'"

**Ok! Done! If you've ever watched the movie Prince's bride then you would know that 'as you wish' means that Sanji says 'I love you at the end' if you haven't watched it…YOU NEED TO. So tell me what you thought, this is my last chapter**


End file.
